The Edge
by Mee-Mimzy
Summary: It was meant to be a peaceful mission, one where he would be able to recuperate. No one expected this. When the dark has formed alliances and old enemies are at large, no one is safe anymore. HP/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Edge

Summary: It was meant to be a peaceful mission, one where he would be able to recuperate. No one expected this. When the dark has formed alliances and old enemies are at large, no one is safe anymore. HP/Naruto

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter........ damn

Chapter 1

-=-

_Thinking_

_**Demon**_

-=-

Naruto ran. He had to reach him. It was his last chance. The trees blurred past him as the crisp night air whistled in his ears. He could hear the now quite shouts of his team mates and friends, telling him to stop, to slow down, that it was dangerous. But he couldn't. It was like something had taken over his body. Pushing him forward.

It's that moment in time when you know you're alive. Your mind races and your limbs move on their own. It's like fire coursing through your veins, pushing you to the limit. You can't think straight, everything seems unreal. A world of illusions and visions replace realness. Your infinite and you know nothing can stop you.

Yet you hit it. We all do, and your balloon is finally deflated. Your body feels like its breaking. The air in your lungs gasps and cries. Everything gives up. Your mind tells you that's it, but Naruto knew he couldn't stop. If he did, then he would lose him, lose him to that bastard. And he wasn't willing to do that.

His lungs burnt and his limbs ached, the once quite echoes of his followers were gone, he was too fast for them. The bright moon overhead lit his path while the now freezing wind tried to push him off course.

He could finally see it, up ahead the trees parted and the sharp stone cliff opened to show a dark dreary cave. Skidding to a halt, Naruto lurched forward. The contents of his stomach emptied onto the worn ground. His retching finally subsided, ignoring the pain he stumbled forward. His vision blurred, he could barely make out the bodies littering the floor.

The strong smell of blood flooded his nostrils. His stomach began to churn again but he moved on, reaching the entrance of the cave Naruto took one look back before venturing in. It was a lead they had been given just over a week ago. They had been told by a reliable source that Orochimaru would be here at this date, and if Orochimaru was here then that meant he was to.

It had been 4 years now. That day he had lost his best friend to the darkness, now his only mission was to save him and bring him back. Even if it meant following him to a place like this. The lightening country was known for its rough terrain, unforgiving weather and its less than hospitable ninja's. They had spent days travelling, fighting and trying to survive. Even the strongest shinobi would have felt themselves being pushed too far.

Naruto's now dull blue eyes searched the cavern, his ears and eyes strained to pick up something but all he was met with was silence. He could feel tears prickle in his eyes and his legs merely gave up resulting in him collapsing in a heap onto the blood stained floor. He should have been quicker; he could have been here quicker. It was his entire fault.

The constant mantra had carved itself into his find nearly 2 years ago. He needed someone to blame and who better to do so than himself. It just wasn't fair, he had strived to be stronger each and every day just so he could bring him back, and every time he came close he slipped through his fingers, just like now.

The soft pad of feet alerted him to someone. Glancing up to the entrance of the cave a silhouette stood tall. The figure continued to approach him the once soft footsteps become louder as he came closer

"Sa-Sasuke," the words croaked out of Naruto's parched mouth almost as quite as a whisper. The once approaching figure halted suddenly. Trying to push himself off the ground Naruto stared up at the figure which was now merely 5 foot away from him. "Sasuke."

His voice was clearer this time, yet still held a croaked undertone to it. He tried to look up, he tried to focus on the figure but he felt his mind close down and his limps give up. His vision darkened and his mind slipped into a deep sleep.

The quite sound of 'hn' echoed off the stone walls.

-=-

He could hear bird's chirping, people walking around and the chatter of the people who stood outside the room. Naruto didn't have to open his eyes to tell that he was in the hospital. He could smell the sterile room; he could also here the machine that beeped close to his ear along with feeling of the long needle that was in his hand.

Slowly opening his eyes he brought up a hand to shield them from the pure whiteness of the room. Slowly using his hand, that didn't have a needle in it Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position. The pain in his stomach wasn't that bad and the bandages that were on his arms could probably be removed now thanks to the Kyuubi's healing.

Looking around the room Naruto saw the small bunch of flowers that sat on his bedside table along with a number of colourful get well soon cards. _I wonder how long I've been in here. _

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he allowed the sheets that had once covered him to fall onto the polished floor. Naruto began to push himself onto his feet before the door to his room was sharply opened, banging against the wall.

The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade had always been known for four main reasons. Her drinking habit, gambling problems, amazing strength and finally her vicious temper. So as soon as Naruto saw the glare directed at him from her he knew it was for his own safety that he got back in bed and acted like a good little patient.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Tsunade's words seemed tense and Naruto couldn't help think what must be on her mind. Walking over to the end of the bed she picked up his charts shuffling through the papers before fixing on intense look at Naruto. "You've been out for two weeks now."

Now that shocked Naruto. The longest he had ever stayed in hospital had been a couple of days, even if it had been because of serious injuries. Kyuubi had always dealt with his injuries quickly and before he knew it he had been back to normal.

"What," Naruto's eyes were wide; he searched Tsunade's face waiting for her to shout 'joke'. But it never came. Her eyes shifted away from Naruto's and instead looked out into the clear blue sky through the window.

"Your chakra levels depleted to such a level that your chakra channels began to die. That's why you collapsed," her voice was monotone, her eyes distant. "You nearly didn't make it. You've been pushing yourself to such an extent that your body can't even coupe. Kyuubi's small passage into you wasn't big enough to allow enough chakra in to keep up with the amount of damage you were inflicting on your body."

Naruto stared down at his pale bony hands. He knew what she was talking about. He returned from Jiraiya's training stronger pleased with his progress. Now at 16 he had been promoted to chunin for nearly half a year now. He finally felt like he was making progress. But it still wasn't close enough to his goal.

He found himself working harder than he ever had. He began to withdraw himself from his friends, instead spending the team training or studying ways he could improve in anyway. That's all he ever did. Never resting and constantly participating in missions, steadily and slowly wearing himself out.

"Look at you Naruto, you're not the same. You're skin and bones. You look ill constantly, you've pushed yourself to far this time."

"I'm sorry," it came out as a whisper. He knew he had made them all worry. A small smile graced the face of Tsunade.

"At least you're alive, but you're having a break. No serious training or dangerous mission until I deem you fit enough to do so. You understand?"

"bu-" the rooms temperature dropped several degrees and Naruto knew from personal experience it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"There are some people who've been waiting to see you," Tsunade exited the room and was replaced with one very angry pink haired girl and a pale black haired boy.

''Naruto,'' Sakura's tone was low, her eyes screaming murder at him.

''Dickless,'' Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the name given by Sai.

-=-

Tsunade stared at the owl. It was the reason for her now aching headache. And the several empty bottles of sake littering her already cluttered desk. The pitch black owl blinked lazily back at the staring Hokage.

Reverting her eyes back to the letter in front of her, Tsunade scanned it once again trying to absorb the strange message it conveyed. There had always been rumours of civilisation outside that of the hidden villages. Of people with pale skin and almond shaped eyes. Many had ventured out past the borders and returned carrying stories of huge cities and technology past anything that could be imagined. Yet it had been years since she had heard of any trekking off in search of this strange world.

But here in front of her was a message from that side which was asking for their help. It was hard to believe after thinking it was all a myth that actual communication was happening between the two vastly different worlds.

The message was sent from an Albus Dumbledore, after which reading the name Tsunade decided a bottle of sake would have to be downed before continuing. The letter read of a place where instead of ninja and chakra people called wizards lived, using magic instead of jutsu's. Said Albus Dumbledore claimed himself to be the headmaster of a school going under the name of Hogwarts were these said magical people learnt there, well magic.

Dumbledore claimed to once held a friendship with the late Sandaime Hokage and wished for her to honour this friendship by sending aid to help protect one of his students who were said to be the saviour of their world.

Tsunade's head hit the desk with a loud thud.

-=-

Albus popped another lemon drop into his mouth and allowed his eyes to scan the many paintings adorning the stoned walls of his office. Most of the portraits of the past Headmasters slept peacefully while the odd one was missing from their canvases.

''I just do not see how this is going to work.''

Albus allowed his cheery blue eyes to focus on the speaker in the room. Severus Snape stood tall in all his dark glory. His face unhappy with the decision Albus had made.

''I beg to differ Severus, you see there was once a strong alliance between the shinobi and wizardry population. I am merely rekindling what once was. There is no harm in trying.''

Shinobi in the wizarding world were a long forgotten population of magical people who had branched off from the main population using their newly found powers and skills in new ways that did not require wands. It was hundreds of years ago when this had happen and communications had been strong, but slowly diminished to that of both sides believing the other never existed.

There were tales and myths of great battles which within both sides held shinobi and wizards. And at one point they had lived side by side, but this was all in the past and most of the current population knew nothing of shinobi or their links to them.

Albus had rekindled communications several years ago through the late leader of the shinobi settling known as the Village hidden the leaf. Saburtobi had written to him about Konaha, the village he led and in return Albus shared information of his people, neither side giving too much information. Albus once travelled to Sarutobi's land to witness how the shinobi lived. A somewhat alliance was formed between the two people. Yet once Albus returned to his home lands the letters had stopped arriving and Albus could only assume an ill fate had fallen upon the leader.

Several years passed and with distress growing in his world he heard rumours of people with strange powers allying with the dark side. In a hope of finding some help from the shinobi he sent another letter hoping for a reply to his request for help.

''I am sorry Albus,'' Minerva Mcgonagall interjected ''but it has been days and you have had no reply. The owl you sent has either never arrived or they are not going to reply.''

''Yes you could assume that,'' Albus pondered, his eyes shifting once again to the paintings.

A rattling upon the window caught the room's habitant's attentions. Albus walked over to the window and proceeded to open it allowing a large black owl to perch on his robe covered arm, a parchment attached to its claw.

Carefully removing the paper Albus allowed the bird to fly away while he went to sit behind his desk. The sparkling blue eyes quickly read the letter while a small smile formed beneath the large white beard. Placing the letter down Albus ate another lemon drop while smiling at his companions.

''We have new allies.''

-=-

Naruto strolled through the busy streets of Kohana towards the Hokage tower. He was bored out of his mind. It had been three days since he had got out of hospital and all he had been able to do was stroll around and be lazy, he knew Shikamaru would love being in his current predicament. He was itching to go on a mission, or at least train.

Naruto pushed open the doors of the tower and made his way to Tsunade's office, greeting several people on the way. Finally reaching her office he barged in without so much as a knock and found himself staring at a chaotic mess.

Sake bottles littered everywhere he looked while sheets of papers and piles of scrolls balanced in every space available. Tsunade's head slowly lifted from the desk it had once been resting on. Her unfocused eyes stared at Naruto, _clearly hung-over. _

''I have a mission for you,'' Tsunade croaked out.

A large grin appeared on the hyperactive blondes face.

-=-

Hope you enjoyed it ! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say one little thing... I LOVE YOU! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! It really means so much to me! It gives me motivation to keep writing. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. O... and don't forget to review ;-).

* * *

''I knew it baa-chan; you just couldn't keep your best ninja off duty for long! You just had to have me back doing what I do best. So what's the mission? Huh? Shutting down an evil criminal organisation, saving some foreign dignitary from the clutches of an evil madman. No wait, I've got it! You want me to save a village from an evil dictator! Don't worry; I've got it under control! Naruto Uzumaki is back in business!''

Naruto's eyes were wide and his face grinning by the time he had finished his little speech. Tsunade on the other hand held her head in both her hands, trying but failing to keep her anger under control. She had drank too much this time, and should have known better never to mix a hangover with said annoy brat. It was just a recipe for disaster.

Her delicate eyebrow twitched as she lifted her eyes to look directly into Naruto's.

''This mission is a simple protection mission,'' Naruto's face fell, mouth opening to protest yet Tsunade cut him off before he was able to, ''There are settlements stretching further past the hidden villages we know. The people there are different from us; they live in a different culture,'' Tsunade rose from her chair walking over to a large stack of paper evidently trying to find something, ''instead of using chakra they use what they call magic to cast spells to immobilize the enemy.'' A scroll was thrown at Naruto's head at a fast pace while Tsunade proceeded to her seat. ''that scroll contains all the information you will need on your charge.''

Naruto scanned the scroll, _Harry Potter_, _what an odd name_.

''Their language is also different from ours,'' Tsunade continued ''you'll be using a translation band which had been sent to us from your employer.'' Laying the gold band on the surface of her desk, Naruto walked closer to inspect it. It was made of thin gold metal; ornately carved writing inscribed the outside of the band, a language he couldn't decipher.

''How do we know we can trust these people,'' Naruto asked, his eyes still examining the beautiful bracelet.

''The shinobi world once held a strong alliance with these people, well so legend tells. More importantly I was able to dig up some information on them. It would seem that this Albus Dumbledore character held steady communications with the Sandaime Hokage. It is also recorded that he once visited our lands.'' Looking out of the window she continued speaking, ''I believe they can be trusted, but even so I wish for you to take a transportation scroll with you, and to keep it on your persons at all times. Any fishy business and I want you straight out of there. Got it?''

''Yer yer, should be a piece of cake,'' a cocky grin stretched across Naruto's face while his arms came to rest behind his head.

Tsunade frowned at his attitude but let it by with a sigh, _same old Naruto._

''Report back to my office at sunrise tomorrow before you set off.''

''Eh, baa-chan, how exactly am I meant to be getting there?''

A sly smile twitched at the corners of Tsunade's mouth as her eyes narrowed, truly an evil sight, ''you'll see.''

And with that cryptic message Naruto took it as his point to leave.

* * *

''I don't believe it,'' Kiba stared at Naruto with a scowl on his face. _Home come he gets to go on all these cool missions, I thought he was meant to be resting._

''Well you better start believing it mutt boy. Old granny Tsunade just couldn't afford to keep me off the active ninja roster any longer,'' Naruto's grin grew even larger at the peeved face of Kiba. ''She needed my expertise to guard this boy.''

''You better be careful Naruto. If you put yourself in the same state as last time you'll have me to deal with,'' Sakura's bright green eyes glinted with hidden malice while all there cowered slightly, ''and I won't let you off as easily this time.''

''Heh, well you don't need to worry Sakura-chan, I've learnt my lesson. Plus I'm sure none of these weird people are half as powerful as me.'' Sakura's fist hit her palm with a large thud while the glare intensified. ''Well I won't go over board or anything. I promise Sakura-chan,'' taking a step back from the glaring Sakura, Naruto took shelter behind the weirdly smiling Sia.

''Hiding from girls dickless?'' Sai questioned while looking over his shoulder at Naruto. Naruto was about to shout back when Kiba interrupted.

''Whatever, I bet she's just got no more genin free so she's had to get you to do it instead.'' Kiba stared at Naruto for several seconds before he got a

''SHUT IT DOG BREATH!'' _now he gets it, _Kiba thought while rolling his eyes. ''You're just jealous.'' And with that Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba, turned swiftly and stalked away.

_And I thought he'd actually matured,_ Kiba thought while staring after the orange blob.

_He acts like a 6 year old. _Sakura thought while shaking her head.

Sia continued to smile in a freakish manner all the while.

* * *

''it's a shoe,'' Naruto stared at said object which sat upon Tsunade's desk. A shoe was meant to transport him to his far of destination. A dirty, old, worn shoe. Naruto was just about to turn around and walk straight out of the office. _This mission is getting weirder by the minute_.

''Yes, a shoe. Do you have a problem with that?'' Tsunade stared at Naruto with barely concealed anger. _Could he just get over the fact it's a damn shoe!_

''Am I the only one who thinks this is a bit ridiculous?''

"Yes,'' in all honesty Tsunade had found it hard to believe when she had first been informed of Naruto's travelling methods, but after having to explain it to Naruto several times she was far past losing her patience, ''and if you ask one more time you will be replaced by someone else on this mission.''

With crossed arms and a slight pout to his face Naruto decided to keep quiet.

''Now, there's a couple of things we need to go over before you go,'' taking a seat behind her desk, Tsunade poured herself another cup of sake before continuing. ''This mission Naruto is mainly meant for your recuperation, the chances of a battle while on the school grounds is extremely slim. It would be a suicidal move for the enemy to try and place an attack directly on the premises. Yet that doesn't mean it is not possible. I wish for you to contact me immediately if there is any form of a threat, I shall send back up.''

Naruto was about to protest but was quickly silenced by a jab to the ribs by Sakura and a slap to the head by Kakashi.

''Do I make myself clear Naruto?' Tsunade questioned with an eyebrow raised.

All though begrudged Naruto quietly mumbled a '_Hai' _in reply and went back to sulking.

''I also expect a report once a week,'' Tsunade added while glancing at the clock that hung on the wall of her office_, 8.57. '_'It's almost time to go.'' A wicked grin spread across her lips.

Naruto was quickly pulled into an embrace from Sakura while she warmed him several times not to do anything stupid and to behave. Kakashi patted him on the head, bidding him good look while Sai smiled his ever freaky smile giving him an awkward hug. Tsunade gave him a quick hug before ushering towards the shoe that sat on her desk.

''Just hold on tightly and don't let go,'' Tsunade explained while once again glancing at the clock. _Five, four, three, two, one._

Naruto's grip tightened on the worn shoe while he felt the ground slip from beneath his feet.

* * *

Snape was not happy with his current predicament, which was clearly evident to his fellow colleagues by the deep scowl that adorned his face. He would much rather be in his warm quarters within the castle mulling over a potion. Yet here he found himself standing in a clearing with Hagrid and Minerva awaiting their guest's arrival.

A strong gust of August wind blew his robes causing him to shiver and cross his arms closer and more securely around his body; trying to fend off the cold. It was confirmed, Snape was livid. When Dumbledore had announced he would be part of the welcoming party for the brat he had merely accepted as an argument about the matter would only put him in a fouler mood.

Yet when it had been announced that said brat that was meant to be the guard was barely older than his charge he was meant to be protecting he began to question the headmaster's sanity, which yet again made his mood even fouler.

''They shouldn't be long now,'' Minerva announced while looking around the clearing they were situated in. _It better not be, _Snape thought while glaring at a tree off to the side of the clearing.

It had been decided that their guest would arrive via portkey that would transport them to said clearing they were in just past the wards of Hogwarts within the forbidden forest.

A sudden shift in the air and Snape glanced upwards slightly to watch a merge of colours transpire and fall towards the ground. The colours cemented into solid objects and Snape found himself staring at a figure dressed entirely in orange.

The scowl depended and his glare intensified tenfold. Snape had to use all of his will power not to just walk away from the sight which had transpired. _The headmaster's sanity is now definitely in question._

_

* * *

_

Naruto felt the ground slip from beneath his. All the colours around him swirled into one creating a dull gray. The air blew strongly and Naruto strengthened his grip on the shoe while securing his backpack with his other hand.

Suddenly the colours began to take shape, the greens of a forest formed and Naruto glanced downwards to see himself hurtling towards the worn ground. Finally everything was clear and he braced himself for impact landing ungracefully on his behind, _so much for being a shinobi._ Naruto thought with a scowl.

Glancing around Naruto found himself in a clearing of a forest similar to that of Kohana. Yet the trees weren't as green as those back at home, they had an eerie feel to them. Three other people stood in the clearing with him, two wearing looks of concern while the greasy looking man simple scowled at him, _cheery one that one is._

''Mr Uzumaki, are you all right?'' Naruto looked up to see the aged woman with some sort of pointed hat looking at him with a worried face. The language she was speaking in was unfamiliar to Naruto. _O, the bracelet._

Pulling the back pack in front of him Naruto unzip the front compartment pulling out the ornate gold band that Tsunade had given him. Quickly slipping it on his wrist Naruto watched in amazement as the gold band adjusted itself to the right size. A suddenly tingling feeling swept through his body.

''Mr Uzumaki, are you hurt?'' the woman approached him further.

''No I'm fine,'' the words that rolled off his tongue felt unfamiliar and Naruto had use all his will power not to slap a hand over his mouth.

''Good, now we must swiftly make are way back to the castle. It is not safe to be out in the forbidden forest for too long.''

Nodding to the woman Naruto swiftly stood, brushing himself off and followed the three figures that had begun walking towards a worn path that led out of the clearing into the dark dreary forest.

* * *

Albus's blue eyes twinkled as he popped another sherbet lemon sweet into his mouth before offering one to Naruto sitting before him. Naruto refused with a shake of his head and went back to surveying the room with keen interest.

''I'm pleased you could join us Mr Uzumaki, we are in grave need or your assistance.'' A quiet snort resounded from the corner where Snape stood glaring at the blonde haired teen.

''Just call me Naruto.''

''Very well,'' Dumbledore replied finding himself smiling along with the boy. _His smile really is infectious_. ''I am sure you have been informed of you charge that you will be protecting. The main reason we require you is due to knowledge we have received informing us of new alleys that have joined the dark side.'

Naruto now turned his full attention to Dumbledore eager to hear what he had to say, ''said people are believed to have abilities which differ from our own and instead venture towards your field of expertise.' '

''I see,'' Naruto stared thoughtfully at the headmaster, _what could shinobi want here._

''We find by taking precautions and employing you is the best way to keep Harry protected. You will pose as a transfer student in Harry's own year.'

''No need to worry, Naruto Uzumaki is here now. No harm will fall on anyone,'' Naruto announced while shooting a thumbs up towards Dumbledore. Snape glare simply intensified.

''Splendid.'' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more while he raised himself from his chair. ''Now I will have Minerva show you to your quarters. Feel free to familiarise yourself with the castle.''

Naruto was quickly swept from the room by said teacher leaving Snape and Dumbledore.

''You can't be serious Albus, how is an adolescent by meant to protect one of his own age?''

Dumbledore simply ignored the question, popping another sweet into his mouth and smiling.

* * *

The cold bleak tunnels were barely lit while the steady drips of water echoed throughout. A cloaked figure rushed along the passage, flanked by two similarly dressed individuals. The leading figure's silver mask glinted in the flames that lit their path.

Taking a sharp turn to the right the group followed the tunnel finally reaching an ornate wooden door at the end. Swirled metal patterns decorated the surface of the wood, branching to the middle to form snake heads. The two guards at each side grabbed a door each allowing them to enter.

''Lucius, so glad you could join us,'' the snake like voice echoed throughout the room. The three cloaked halted before him. The leader of the three stepped forward while removing his silver mask and pushed back his hood. Long blonde hair fell over his shoulders while aristocratic features were highlighted by the dim lights of the room.

''My Lord Voldemort,'' Lucius bowed waste deep in respect while halting metres away from the intimidating snake like figure which was sat regally in a throne like chair.

''Lucius, '' an evil smile carved its way onto Voldemort's face sending a shiver down Lucius spine. Standing, Voldemort slowly advanced towards him, his movement very much like a predator after its prey. A long bony hand stretched out and tilted his head. ''I have good news, we have new alleys in this war.''

Transfixed to his Lords ruby eyes Lucius only turned his gaze when new footsteps echoed from the shadows of the room. A darkly robed figure stepped into view, a large hood shielding their face. Quickly glancing back to Voldemort Lucius watched as a somewhat gleeful look lit within his eyes while he started at the unidentified person.

The figure was of average size from what Lucius could tell yet one thing scared him more than anything making him want to run from the room. The hood was now pulled back and Lucius found himself staring at deathly red eyes which glinted with malice.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who have not stumbled upon my home page I have recently put out a request for a beta. If you are even in the slightest bit interested do not hesitate to contact me! Well here's chapter 3. Enjoy :)!

Naruto turned down yet another corridor in hopes of finding his way back onto more familiar ground. The castle was enormous to say the least. Naruto had left his room more than an hour ago and hadn't even covered half of it yet. This made him wonder about the difficulty of protection for the boy. If one of him couldn't cover the castle, multiple shadow clones where going to have to be used. He would have to make himself extremely familiar with all the grounds if he was going to be able to act fast. There were many small dingy corridors which were perfect for attacks, this made Naruto worry. He was going to have to keep close to Potter at all times.

Coming to a stop outside an old suite of armour Naruto slid slowly down the wall to rest on the floor. Naruto felt better after the few days rest he had got. Yet he still felt the his stomach churn at the thought of what he had failed to achieve. Sasuke was still in the hands of the bastard and now there was nothing he could do about it with his mission being so far away. It had been the best chance they had had in a long time for retrieving Sasuke. Sighing, Naruto dropped his head into his hands. If only he could have been stronger.

'We would not have provided you with living quarters if we expected to you to sleep in the hallways.'

Naruto sharply looked up to find Snape's somewhat intimidating figure standing over him. Now that was strange, he didn't even sense Snape at all. Pushing that worrying thought to the back of his head Naruto pushed himself up from the floor standing face to face with Snape.

'I was just having a rest,' Naruto shot back defensively, beginning to walk away.

'Well I don't see how you are going to be much help if you have to rest constantly.'

Turning to glare at Snape, Naruto marched back till his face was mere inches away from Snape's.

'Do not underestimate me.' And before Snape could even blink Naruto had vanished. Looking up and down the now empty hallway Snape allowed a small smirk to form on his usually stotic face._ Intriguing_.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he sunk back in his seat on the Hogwarts express. Malfoy had just left the carriage after his usual start of year train visit. This year his insults had ventured into his summer predicament. After his trial at the Ministry Harry had spent many days in his room at Grimwall place trying to figure out why Dumbledore had ignored him. The papers had loved this story, changing what really happened into extravagant extremes.

Yet Harry was grateful he was finally moving back to Hogwarts. Yet again summer had been terrible wit his Aunt and Uncle, and not to forget his cousin. Hogwarts had been and always will be his escape.

'Better get changed Harry, we're gonna be there soon.' Harry stood with Ron making his way to get changed into his uniform. Maybe this year would be more peaceful. Yet Harry still had a bad feeling stirring in his stomach.

Naruto wrapped his cloak closer around his body as a cool breeze blew past him from his perched position in the tall oak tree. He had been in the castle a three weeks now. Each day Naruto had scouted the entire castle making himself familiar with every nuck and cranny. He was now extremely confident in his knowledge of the grounds.

Over the past three weeks he had also made himself familiar with his charge and all those associated with him. From what he had learnt the Potter boy had many enemies, and children of those enemies lived close to him in the castle. This meant he would have to be extremely alert at all times.

After discussing protection strategies with Dumbledore, it was decided the best way to stay close to his charge was to become part of the everyday life of the school. To blend in with the students. Hence beginning today Naruto was to become a late starter at Hogwarts, as he had been home schooled his previous years. It wasn't the best cover Naruto had to admit, but it was the only way to stay close to Potter at all times. The school was too heavily populated for Naruto to stay covered at all times. The high student density meant if Naruto was to constantly stay undercover it would be extremely hard for him to keep a close eye on Potter, as loosing him in crowds would be problematic.

With his bright blue eyes Naruto watched the skeletal horses pulled the carriages full of students up the dirt trail towards the castle. The eerie horses went unnoticed by the students but Naruto found himself fascinated by them. The last few students began traveling up the dirt path, Naruto quickly jumped from branch to branch with silent elegance, bringing himself closer to the last group of students.

And there he was. Nothing special. His messy brown hair was wind swept while massive glasses covering most of his face. His body was scrawny and small, and with addition of overly baggy clothing Potter seemed nothing for than your everyday dorky kid.

Naruto chuckled to himself while he observed his charge boarding the carriage while staring at the horse. So the boy could see them as well, _interesting_. As the carriage turned the corner Naruto jumped down onto the dirt path.

With one last look at the now sealed gates Naruto began walking up the path. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, _this was going to be fun._

Harry walked towards the carriage that would take him up to the castle. The skeletal horses stared back at him sending shivers up his spine. Climbing into the last carriage Harry felt eyes on him. Glancing around at the other passengers, they were all engaged in their own conversations. Hermione and Ron seemed to be bickering over something as per usual while Luna sat reading here magazine upside down, _what a strange girl_. He definitely felt eyes on him, but after having a quick glance around the forest Harry subjected it to nothing more than nerves for the first day of school to begin.

With a jerk the carriage began moving. Settling into a comfy position in his seat Harry watched the trees pass him by. A sudden blur of yellow alerted him to something behind him. Quickly standing Harry looked around.

'Harry, are you ok?' Hermione asked while placing a hand on his arm.

'Did you see that?' Harry questioned while looking around franticly.

'See what mate?' Looking at Ron's confused face Harry searched around one last time before sitting back down.

'Its nothing.' Taking his glasses off Harry gave them a rub with the sleeve of his jumper,_ I could have sworn I saw something._

'I saw it too,' Luna pipped up while keeping her eyes on her reading material.

'Saw what? Can someone please bloody explain what's going on.' Ron's face had twisted into that of confusion while glancing between Harry and Luna.

'The figure. The one in the trees. They seem friendly. Most likely just a curious creature.' Luna glanced at them all with a small smile on her face before looking up to the approached castle.

Harry stared at her with a frown on his face. _A figure? All he had seen was a blur of yellow_.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop before they were all quickly ushered out to wards the great hall for the beginning of year feast. Harry pushed the thought of a strange figure to the back of his head. He was going to try and have a normal school year this time round. No adventures, no danger. And the thought of figures already watching him made the thought of a peaceful year sound even less believable.

Sitting down at the long table with Hermione and Ron, Harry stared around him. People chatted cheerfully with their friends, while some of the Slytherin's quietly whispered between each other before sending him sideways glances. Some things would never change.

'Hermione?' Ron asked while prodding Hermione in the shoulder. Her eyes were transfixed on the double doors of the entrance of the hall and after a quick look at the girls around him Harry found most of the female population were doing exactly the same.

Following her stare Harry found himself looking at a student he had never seen before. He was tall, standing at about 6 foot, much taller than himself. He could definitely understand why most of the female population in the hall seemed to be transfixed. His longish blonde hair lay in messy spikes around his face. Bright azure eyes shone out with a mischievous glint from behind his fringe. He was built. Although his frame was slim Harry could see that he was strong from the muscle in his arms from his rolled up sleeves.

'Who is that?' Ron questioned while glaring at the new figure.

He seemed to stop half way down the hall, glancing around. Harry could have sworn his eyes landed on him before he stared moving in their direction. Harry looked over at Hermione to still find her transfixed by the boys confident strides, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as he sat a little way down from them.

Before anyone could say anything to the boy Dumbledore raised from his seat to begin his speech, but not before the boy turned extending a hand toward Harry.

'Hi, I'm Naruto.' to which he responded with a quiet whisper of Harry.


End file.
